Yellowfang's Secret/Chapter 40
Chapter description :Yellowfang is leaving the ShadowClan territory because Brokenstar had banished her. She angrily walks out of camp, howling her rage to the stars. She finds herself walking over to the elders' den, which was at the edge of the marshes. She turns away. Yellowfang goes into the tunnel to Fourtrees, noting how the water was unnaturally loud. After what seemed to her like seasons, she finally exits the cave. She is exhausted and clambers out of the tunnel. She staggers across the last few fox-lengths of ShadowClan territory and half scrambled and half fell into the hollow where she came to rest in the shelter of the spiky branches of a holly bush. :Yellowfang lay in the undergrowth while the morning light strengthened into a chilly, gray day. Soon, rain starts to fall, but Yellowfang has no energy to find better shelter. She tries to sleep, but the branches of the Great Oaks at Fourtrees loom over her, rustling in a threatening way that sounded more like thunder. Eventually the dead holly leaves underneath her begin to prickle through her matted pelt and she hauled herself to her paws. Night had fallen again, with barely a hint of starling to puck out the four giant oaks. :She thinks about Marigoldkit and Mintkit and hopes they were in StarClan now. Her legs start to tremble with tiredness and she pushed her way into a clump of ferns. She wakes up to sunlight filtering through the ferns, warming her pelt, reminding her of times when she had been happy in her home among the pine trees. :She finds Firepaw heading straight for her in a hunter's crouch. She creeps into a shelter of a clump of bushes so she was downwind. Firepaw sniffs the air again as if he couldn't work our what had happened to the scent. Yellowfang slams into him, knocking him sideways. Firepaw screeches in shock. The ginger apprentice goes limp and she loosens her grip on his shoulders. He surges upward and she is thrown clear, tumbling back into a gorse bush. They continue fighting until Yellowfang is too tired to fight anymore since she injured her hind legs in the fight. Firepaw comments that she is an awful hurry to die when she tells him to stop dithering like a kittypet and kill her. He heads for the trees. Yellowfang sighs, but a quiet determination begins to grow inside her. Somehow, she felt less bleak and hopeless. ThunderClan territory wasn't her home, but the trees and whispering ferns promised more peace than she had known for a while. :Yellowfang is sure that she could not leave the forest. Even if she had to seek shelter in a hostile Clan, there was still work for her to do, questions that only she could answer. Vengeance she had to seek on behalf of Marigoldkit and Mintkit, Cloudpelt and the banished elders, all cats whom Brokenstar had destroyed with his ambition. Yellowfang knows her path will cross with Brokenstar's again. She promises that one day she will do something to stop this tide of fire and blood that he has unleashed on the forest. : Characters Major *Firepaw }} Mentioned *Mintkit *Brokenstar *Cloudpelt *Crowtail *Archeye *Hollyflower *Poolcloud *Deerleap *Featherstorm }} Important events : Births *An unnamed queen gives birth to a kit, according to Yellowfang's senses. Deaths : Ceremonies : Others : Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Super Edition arc